


And So It Begins

by sso_Viktor7



Series: Dark AU [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: Viktor has a run in with the big bad Darko, and it leaves him questioning things.





	And So It Begins

The day had been dark, rainy and cold, making it a free day around Jorvik Stables. Training lessons had been cancelled, but the staff was busy cleaning the stables and caring for the horses all day. Viktor was among that staff. It was still a busy day despite the lack of students; horses throwing tantrums from being locked in, but there was nothing that they could truly do about it.

The next week was expected to be a rainy one, so the staff started taking down the jumps around the stables. Viktor was left to take down the jumps for the advanced classes on his own. He didn’t mind however, it gave him more time to think over his latest meeting with the Druids. They were withholding information from him, important information he should know as a member of their cause. It angered him, but what else could he do? That’s all the Druids ever did.

The light rainfall became a downpour rather quickly, and Viktor struggled to carry the last of the poles back to the stables. When he made it inside, he noticed that he was the only one left there. It made sense, and it wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Viktor enjoyed the solitude of the stables, with only the horses to keep him company. He took off the black rain jacket he was wearing, leaving him in a yellow sweater. He felt his wings twitch under the sweater, but he continued to work around the stables, leaving the last pole in the second tack room.

He was left with giving the horses their last brushing of the day before they went to sleep. The horses were surprisingly cooperative until he was done, and had to step outside to dump a bucket of muck in the compost pile outside. It was still pouring and dark outside, and the dim light outside the stable tried hard to illuminate the area, but just didn’t have the strength. It left the general area ahead of the stables doused in an inky darkness, and the only sound was of the rain relentlessly hitting the ground and other surfaces. Which is why he could not see the figure slowly stalking towards him; why he couldn’t hear it.

By the time he noticed something was out of place, it was too late. He tried to make a run for it, but he didn’t make it. The person turned him around and pinned him to the wall face first, holding his arms behind his back with one hand, and the other hand placed over his mouth. Whoever it was probably didn’t know that he was all alone in the stables, or they did know and just didn’t want him screaming. The person was strong, unnaturally strong, holding Viktor back as if he was nothing. Not that Viktor weighted much, but he was still rather strong thanks to his dancing. Despite his best efforts to break free, nothing was working, and he began to feel desperate.

“Hello there, little hawk.” The voice of his captor almost purred, and Viktor froze. There was no mistaking that rough, husky voice.  _ Darko _ .

Viktor couldn’t see him, but he knew that he was smirking and pleased with himself for catching him. He didn’t fight back this time, knowing that even if he did escape, that Darko would just catch him again without an error. There was no escaping this.

“You’re such an obedient little hawk. No wonder the Druids like you so much.” Darko said with a smirk clear in his voice. He pressed his hand holding Viktor’s arms closer to his back, making Viktor yelp. His wings were trembling against his torso, and he hoped to Aideen that Darko would not notice.

“Now, I’m going to remove my hand from your mouth, but do not start screaming. If you do, it’ll be the last sound you make.” Darko threatened in a dark tone, and it sent a shiver of fear down Viktor’s spine.

When Darko removed his hand, the first sound Viktor made was a muffled grunt of pain. Darko was pressing his hand harder against his back where his wings were, and it hurt badly. It made Viktor think of the possibility that Darko knew about his wings, and that he wouldn’t be surprised if he did. It’d surprise him if Dark Core hadn’t sent drones or other robots to spy on his every move everyday.

“Good little hawk,” Darko smirked, “now, tell me what the Druids are planning next. If anyone is to know, it’ll be you.”

“Well, you’re barking at the wrong tree. They don’t like telling me things.” Viktor said in a more sarcastic tone than he wanted. He wanted it to sound snarky, not sarcastic. Darko narrowed his eyes and shoved Viktor harder against the wall, making the smaller male cry out in pain. All Viktor could feel was the pulsing pain from his wings as they were pressed harder against the wall, and from the force Darko was putting on his back.

“I will be patient with you, since I am in a good mood. What are the Druids planning?” Darko hissed.

“I already told you that I don’t know. They like to keep their little secrets to themselves until it explodes in their faces, and that includes their plans.” Viktor hissed right back. He was scared out of his mind, that much was certain, but he wasn’t about to let Darko have the pleasure of knowing this.

He heard Darko take a deep breath. “That’s a funny way for a future Soul Rider to talk about the Druids. It seems you have doubts.”

“Yeah, well, I have my reasons.” Was all that Viktor said on the matter. He didn’t want to think about those doubts.

Darko chuckled and let Viktor go, as if he knew that Viktor wouldn’t run away. “You seem more scared than anything. Last time I saw you, you looked absolutely terrified of your own powers.”

Viktor turned around quickly, narrowing his eyes at the taller man. He wasn’t wrong, and that’s what angered him. “You’d be pretty damn scared too if you’d lived your entire life thinking you were human, and then all of a sudden you find out that you can control water when you get to the island that was supposed to be an escape.”

“But you are not entirely human, are you?” Darko tossed that question into the air, as if it was nothing. As if it didn’t mean anything. Maybe he referred to Viktor possibly being the reincarnation of Aideen, and that’s why he wasn’t entirely human.

It was still enough for Viktor to be startled. He couldn't know about his wings, could he? He composed himself, and took a deep breath. “Maybe, maybe not.”

Darko smirked, and Viktor knew that the taller man had something up his sleeve. “Well, if you join Dark Core, I can promise you that we will teach you how to control your powers instead of concealing them. Powers such as yours should not be hidden, they should be exhibited with the highest honor.” He said with what seemed like genuine admiration for him.

Viktor’s wings twitched under his sweater, he felt flustered. How ironic that his enemy would be the first person to compliment his powers instead of degrading them. He stood straighter and narrowed his eyes. “You can’t expect only that to convince me to your side, Darko. How about we go back to being enemies?” He said and turned around to walk back into the stables.

“I know about your mother, and about everything else. I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long.”

Viktor stopped dead in his tracks and his hands balled into fists. At that moment, all he could feel was rage, and he whirled around to face Darko. He threw a punch at the air, and the water from the rain came to his command in a high pressure spray. The spray hit nothing however, as Darko had teleported away just before it hit him. Viktor turned around and narrowed his eyes at Darko, who had a satisfied grin on his face.

“Yes. Use that anger to your advantage. You are angry that the world has taken so much from you, and with no reason. Now the Druids are trying to take away as well.” Darko started raising his voice, but not in anger, it was to make a point. To fuel the fire he had already started within Viktor.

“Stop!” Viktor could feel tears brimming his eyes. He didn’t want to admit those feelings. “That’s not true!”

“But it is, and you know it.” Darko said softly, and gave Viktor an understanding look, as if he knew what he felt like. It wouldn’t be surprising if he did.

Viktor went silent, and wiped away the stray tear that had fallen. It was embarrassing, almost shameful, that he had shed a tear in front of who was supposed to be his enemy. However, at that moment, Darko did not feel like an enemy. He felt like someone that understood him, the first person to make him feel like that. 

They stood in silence for a while, before Darko took a deep breath. “You obviously have much to think of. I could give you time.”

Viktor gave Darko a confused look. “Wouldn’t Mr. Sands punish you or something?”

Darko’s eyes lit up with a glint of mischief. “The rewards for getting you to work for us will be worth the punishment.” He smirked.

“Who says I’ll be joining you?” Viktor asked with a tilt of his head.

Darko chuckled and shook his head. “I’ve already planted a seed of doubt in your mind, and fueled that fire within you. It is only a matter of time.” And with that, he disappeared into the inky darkness beyond the stables; into the pouring rain.

Viktor stood there, staring at the darkness that didn’t seem to move, and the rain seemed to calm down once Darko left. He looked back at the stables and took a deep breath before entering. He had a lot of thinking to do, even if he wanted to deny that.

 

It’d been weeks since Viktor’s encounter with Darko. The situation had left him dizzy, but it still made him think. It made him think of everything he had ever lost and suffered through. With every passing day, he grew angrier at the world. It had taken nearly everything from him. Darko had been right, his anger could be used to his own advantage. He’d noticed that his powers had grown stronger since that encounter with Darko, all because of the pain. All that suffering had made him stronger, and he hadn’t even realized it.

Viktor was left alone for another night at the stables, thankfully it wasn’t pouring that day. As he walked up to the stables, pushing a three wheel wagon filled with hay, he noticed a figure leaning against the closed stable doors. The shadows hid his face just enough for Viktor to recognize who he was.

Viktor let go of the wagon, standing several feet away from the man. “It took you long enough to show up.” He spoke with a certain confidence.

“I had to make sure I had you in my grasp, and it appears I do.” Darko spoke as he stepped out of the shadows, and into the light of the lantern atop the stable doors.

Viktor rounded the wagon and stood only a few feet away from Darko. “I’ll join. The world has taken everything from me, I don’t owe it a thing.” He said in a very emotionally charged tone. It was a mixture of anger and sadness, and the two emotions seemed to rage in his mind.

Darko smirked and reached out his hand for Viktor to take. Viktor glanced at his hand, and took it. “Then let us go then, little hawk.” He bowed his head a little and pulled Viktor into the darkness.

The feeling that consumed Viktor at that moment was similar to the one he always had when he went through the portal to the Stone Circle. So he assumed they had just gone through one. When Viktor opened his eyes, he was no longer in the mainland, but in a chillingly familiar place. The oil rig. And he felt at home with the stormy ocean and pelting rain.


End file.
